


trouble always knocking at my door

by quibbler



Series: hogwarts au [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz and his best friend Jemma are in charge of the Defence Club, but it always seems like Fitz is the one that needs defending.</p><p>(SHIELD at Hogwarts AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble always knocking at my door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbivore8642](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbivore8642/gifts).



> I don't own Agents of SHIELD (that'd be Marvel) or Harry Potter (that'd be JK Rowling), but I _do_ have a rather spectacular number of ideas regarding this AU.
> 
> Let it be known that this got away from me and I'll be starting a multi-chapter story in this AU hopefully soon. Harry Potter AUs are very near and dear to my heart, if my URL wasn't already a big enough indication. This is a small slice of what's to come!
> 
> Each character's House has an explanation that won't be explained here, but should be more apparent in the future.

The ceiling was becoming vastly interesting to Fitz and he knew that maybe he should be focusing on his latest Charms essay that desperately needed finishing as it was due the next day, but he was looking for any excuse to put it off. Ravenclaw Tower was a sanctuary away from the bustle and madness of the rest of the castle and sometimes simply staring up at the ceiling was enough to get his mind to work properly, occasionally for the sake of finishing homework, but often for extracurricular projects on which he was working with his best friend.

"Fitz!" He turned his head to look up the flight of stairs, where the friend in question was standing, her bag slung over one shoulder, hair bound behind her head and wand tucked behind her ear. The new Prefect's badge catches a glint of sunlight from the window and Fitz glances at it before returning his gaze to her face. "Have you still not finished your essay?" Jemma rests one hand on her hip in what might be an admonishing manner, but Fitz knows better. He shrugs. "We can't be late for Defence Club."

He doesn't need a better excuse to stop working on the paper, so he rolls up the parchment and tucks it into his bag, drying off his quill and tossing that in, too. "Just in time for a break, yeah?" Jemma rolls her eyes so spectacularly that he almost makes another witty statement but thinks better of it at the last second. "I don't see why we need to attend Defence Club when we're the best in our year."

She grins, walking toward him and reaching for his hand. "We've got to keep up appearances, of course. And we're sort of in charge of it."

He takes her hand and all but launches himself off of the sofa, groaning dramatically. "You are. I just assist you sometimes."

"Technicalities, my dear Fitz. Now, let's get a move on!"

\-----

When they arrive at the unused classroom reserved for club meetings, Skye is already there, twirling her wand in circles with one hand and tapping a desk with the other.

Jemma sets her bag down at the front of the classroom while the rest of the club begins to stream in. Skye moves exceptionally quickly from her desk to the front of the room where Fitz is now trying to extract his wand from his bag. "Took you both long enough."

Fitz raises an eyebrow at the younger girl. "You've never been early before. What's the occasion?"

Skye laughs, tugging on the green and silver tie that is draped over her neck. "I was way too bored to stay in the common room and work on the Potions essay due tomorrow. Don't expect a repeat occurrence of this ever again."

Jemma shakes her head, a smile on her face, while Fitz nods once, pulling out his wand and the texts that he had been studying in order to teach effective shielding techniques. The walls and protection of Hogwarts can only hold so much and rumours of what is happening in the wizarding world have been trickling in. Fitz thinks it's more like watching floodgates burst, but this is his and Jemma's best way of contributing.

It takes half an hour before they start practising, and of course, Fitz is demonstrating. Jemma refuses to participate in the demonstration after nearly being flung out a window due to Skye's enthusiasm. Skye volunteers this time, too, and even Fitz feels a little nervous.

The centre of the room is cleared out for the demonstration, and to either side of Fitz and Skye are at least twenty people watching. Jemma gives him a reassuring nod and he smiles back before looking over to Skye, who is smirking slightly. "Are you ready, old man?"

Fitz scoffs, wand at the ready. "Please. Do your worst."

He can see Jemma frowning without even looking at her. She lifts a hand to get the crowd to settle down before speaking. "Are both parties ready?" Fitz and Skye nod. "Three, two, one." He turns to give his best friend a smile.

" _Stupefy!_ "

Everything goes dark.

\-----  
Really, this wasn't at all part of the plan. They were supposed to go to the fourth floor for Defence Club, spent approximately one and a half hours there and then go to the Great Hall for dinner. This was part of their routine for the last two years, before Jemma became a prefect, before Fitz was a reserve for the Quidditch team. This was supposed to be expected and scheduled.

Fitz groans as he holds the poultice to his eye. It was certainly unorthodox for him to be sitting on Jemma's bed as she brews a healing potion of her own making, but he certainly doesn't want to make the trek up to the hospital wing with minor injuries mostly inflicted by his own stupidity. "Jemma, you really don't have to."

His best friend makes a noise that he takes to mean frustration so his protests die on his lips. Fitz sits in silence, wishing that he could just produce an ice pack without traipsing down to the kitchen, but there was some part of him that didn't want to wound his pride. "Finish this in one gulp and that should do it," Jemma says, shaking him out of his reverie. He looks up and sees her standing in front of him, arm outstretched with a small cup, still bubbling slightly.

He takes the cup and lifts it slightly in thanks before staring down at it, wary. "This isn't another prank, is it? The last time, you turned me into--"

"-- _a travesty_ , I know, Fitz." She rolls her eyes, moving to sit down next to him, nudging his knee with hers. "Just because your hair started growing at an alarming rate doesn't exactly make it a travesty. And it wasn't even as though you were anywhere except the common room. We Ravenclaws have witnessed far worse."

He closes his eyes for a moment before lifting the cup to his lips and knocking it back. "Ugh." He makes a face, trying to open one eye and watching as Jemma tries not to laugh too much at him. "Well, it's not the worst potion you've made me take." His face begins to heat up as the potion starts to take effect, melting away bruises and easing the throbbing pain.

Jemma grins, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Much better."


End file.
